In order to assure functionality of hydraulic valves for example in mechatronic transmission controls it is necessary as a matter of principle to keep contaminations away from the valve in order to assure the valve function. Due to small operating gaps and operating clearances in particular large particles can lead to an impairment of the valve function or to a failure through blockage. This can be prevented successfully through a coarse contaminant filter accordingly integrated in the valve.
Thus, different screens are being used. Mostly radially enveloping clip or band screens are used in different embodiments. Clip screens as known for example from DE 10 2007 050 447A1 are used with a wire mesh that is enveloped by injection molding.
In particular the molded in wire mesh can be damaged under high volume flows which impact the wire mesh with a respective speed or under a respective pressure.